


Care Of Azarado Gage

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, True Grit (2010)
Genre: Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Western, disaster cowboys, kylux adjacent, snickers cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Moon receives a letter from his love far away in Texas





	Care Of Azarado Gage

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was the brainchild of [@PerpetuallyC](https://twitter.com/PerpetuallyC) and I THANK HER EVERY DAY

_ To My Oune Sweet Heart, _

 

_ I am plumb tired of these cold nights and dread-full lonely days without you.  I am a new made rezydent of the hotel in Sulphur Springs Texas which folks once called Bright Star. Evry day I find work as can be had on the ranch. As soon as I have enouf to pay your pasage I will send for you. We can go North and make our fortunes or else we may can find a life for ourselfs here now that this town is grown. They say the railroad will come throu soon and the place has a very health-full quality becase of those Springs.  In all my born days I never saw so many folk excited bout taking a bath. Evry night at candle-light I watch the sun set and think of your pretty hair and how I have batched for two long and would fit any man for the plesure of your company. _

 

_ Your Faith-full Love, _

_ Gage _

 

***

 

Moon gave the girl in the fine blue dress three pennies, both for her time and her discretion, and she beamed at him as she handed the letter back.

 

“I do hope your sister will marry him, he has a romantic soul.”

 

“She will,” Moon said, unable to keep a grin off his face.  “’I’ll give my blessing. Thank you kindly for reading it for me.  Now that I know his intent I can sleep easy.”

 

He grabbed his cane with his good hand and hobbled to the door, grateful that she made no move to assist.  Tomorrow he would go the whorehouse across town and pay Maggie Dorsey a whole nickel to write a response to a “Miss Mary Gage Care Of Azarado Gage.”  Between their two imaginary sisters the townsfolk would be none the wiser for there was no reason for a painted cat like Maggie to ever cross paths with the respectable Miss Woodhollow who read his letters even as she taught him to read and write.  For a man who had been on the wrong side of the law plenty enough time, a little Christian charity here and there couldn’t be dismissed. Reverend Woodhollow hisself had spoken for Moon’s good character and really he had never done no harm to anyone who didn’t have it coming.  At least that’s what Gage assured him.

 

His chest ached a little at the thought of Gage all alone in Texas and he stopped a moment to reach into his pocket and pull out the gold watch that held a lock of Gage’s black hair beneath it’s cover.   He squeezed the warm metal before placing it back in his coat, right over his heart. At night on his bedroll he would take the lock out and kiss it and if anyone asked it was a gift from good old Miss Mary Imaginary.  If he were in a mood he might even start his jaw a wobbling poetic about a certain pair of dark eyes and eyelashes heavy as the fringe of a fancy lady’s horse-cart.

 

With a full heart he headed home.


End file.
